


Never Ever

by JackJaeAlways



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJaeAlways/pseuds/JackJaeAlways
Summary: Choi Youngjae is the quiet kid in school. He would rather spend his days at a piano or in a game of LOL instead of attending high school parties like his next door neighbor Mark Tuan.They have grown up next door to each other and their families are the best of friends..but they couldn't be more different. They absolutely have nothing in common..or so they think.





	Never Ever

Youngjae stepped out onto the porch and let the cool winter air blow across his face. He zipped his jacket up a bit tighter and checked his phone. He still had plenty of time before he needed to be at school. He watched his street quietly taking in the morning with a smile until he heard the sound of someone puking. Confused and disgusted Youngjae followed the sounds over to his next door neighbors house, there he saw his classmate Mark Tuan laying in the bushes upchucking last nights bender.   
  
"Really, Mark? Its 7am on a Tuesday." Youngjae spit out. He cringed at Mark and his puke covered shirt and messy blonde hair. Mark wiped his mouth and smiled up at Youngjae, winking. Youngjae scoffed and turned around and started down the steps.   
  
"Choi, when are you going to stop being such a dweeb?" Mark called after Youngjae.   
  
Youngjae huffed and continued on to the path to school. He pulled out his iPod and turned slightly to catch sight of Mark jogging into his house. He continued on straight and flicked through his playlists until settling on one. He didn't know why but he was still irritated with Mark by the time he got to the school building. He was still early so he set himself on the steps and continued to think about his careless neighbor.   
  
Youngjae and Mark have known each other since they were babies. Their mom's were best friends and their dads also watched the games together occasionally. They literally grew up together and everyone expected them to be best friends. Youngjae wasn't sure when exactly the distaste for each other started..maybe it was the fact that everyone had these expectations of them..or maybe it was that Mark was just careless and a buffoon basically. Even when they were younger Mark was wild. He would yell, run around the house naked, always try to find trouble, and would say the most outrageous things. He was only interested in sports and being the center of attention. Youngjae was the complete opposite. He preferred the quiet, liked video games, playing piano, and really didn't like to do anything he wasn't supposed to. Over the years their distance grew with each other because their moms finally stopped pressuring it. The mandatory play dates ended and eventually Youngjae never saw Mark again unless it was passing in the halls at school or hearing Mark sneak in late at night next door.   
  
"Hey!" a hand jerked the earphones off of Youngjae's head, "I have been talking to you for like two minutes." Jinyoung was standing above Youngjae looking down at him, his headphones held in his hands.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Was lost for a moment." Youngjae said smiling up at his best friend.   
  
"Whats new, Youngjae? You're always lost in this shit." Jinyoung teased playfully holding his headphones out of reach. Just then a boy came up behind Jinyoung and took the headphones from him. He handed the headphones back to Youngjae and softly kissed Jinyoung on the neck.   
  
"Would you please stop torturing your best friend?" Jackson asked softly, lips still against Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung giggled and melted into Jackson and Youngjae couldn't help but roll his eyes.   
  
Jackson was a weird pick for Jinyoung but for whatever reason it actually really worked. Jinyoung was very serious, some would even say stuck up, and very studious but Jackson was loud, the class clown, and a talented athlete but whenever Jackson was around he was softer and it was obvious how kind and big hearted he was. He softened Jinyoung up too, bringing out a playful side that Youngjae hadn't seen since they were younger..since before standardized testing and class ranks.   
  
"Thanks, Jackson." Youngjae smiled at Jackson retrieving his headphones. As he wound them up and placed them in his bag he playfully stuck his tongue out at Jinyoung, who gasped in response. The three of them continued to play and talk while other students started arriving to the campus.   
  
"Yo, Jackson. We still playing tonight?" Mark yelled running up to the trio. He had changed out of his puke stained shirt and was now in a paid of fitted joggers, Adidas shirt, and had his bag slung lazily over one shoulder. Jackson and him continued to talk about their plans and Youngjae immediately was already annoyed.   
  
"Youngjae, please at least TRY to not look so disgusted" Jinyoung whispered trying to hold back a laugh. Youngjae rolled his eyes.   
  
"Listen, you would feel the same way if you had also had to see him puke in his bushes this morning."   
  
Jinyoung's eyes widened and then they were both in a fit of giggles.   
  
Mark and Jackson turned to look at the two. Jackson looked curious but Mark looked just as disgusted as Youngjae did a few seconds earlier.   
  
"Jesus, Youngjae...that laugh.." Mark snorted before waving off to Jackson and heading into the building.   
  
Youngjae was going to yell something back but decided against it because Jinyoung was already giving him that look that meant, just stop. He grabbed his bag and followed his friends inside.   
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The school day went by pretty quickly but the halls and classes were louder than usual and it was really irritating Youngjae. Valentine's day was a week away and everyone was in a buzz over it. Jinyoung was also just as excited but Youngjae could tell that he was holding back a bit for his sake. Jinyoung and Youngjae had final period together which was a literature class, but honestly it was just a blow off class. The teacher used this hour to catch up on a nap or the latest sports update, so the kids had basically a full hour to do what they wanted. Youngjae was busy on his mobile LOL game and Jinyoung was blabbing on about ivy league colleges and how although he really wanted to go to Yale he wasn't sure if the school colors were his aesthetic. Just then a girl walked into the classroom holding a folder of papers and some heart balloons in the other hand. Youngjae glanced up but then rolled his eyes and went back to his game. Candy grams. They do this every year and every year he gets one from Jinyoung..although last year Jackson sent him one too just to make sure he got something as well.   
  
"Hey everyone! This year we wanted to do something different! We will still be doing candy grams but we wanted to branch out and make things a little more exciting for our single classmates!" The girl announced with more enthusiasm than Youngjae could stomach. He tried to focus on his game but he could feel Jinyoung's eyes burning a hole in him. Whatever this girl was about to offer..he knew Jinyoung was going to make him take. He glared at Jinyoung but placed his game down and turned his focus towards the girl.   
  
"So, this year the cheerleaders have teamed together with the IT club to make a couples match! Cupids Match!" She exclaimed. "Basically you fill out a survey and we put you into this system where all the other surveys are ran through and you are put together with your perfect match. Once your match is made you are emailed your results. Your results will be anonymous though-you'll just get a screen name. You have one week to get to know them and then you can decide to meet at the Valentine's Dance or to just ghost them!"   
  
"OMG" Jinyoung and Youngjae both say at the exact time, although Jinyoung says it with excitement and Youngjae says it with something that can only be described as dread. Youngjae was scared to look at Jinyoung because he could practically hear Jinyoung's gears turning in his head.   
  
"So who wants one?" The girl waved the folder in the air.   
  
"YOUNGJAE DOES!" Jinyoung practically jumped out of his seat to grab one for him.   
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Youngjae had been home for 4 hours since school but still had done everything possible to avoid the stupid Cupid's Match survey that was practically burning a hole in his bookbag. He had a snack, played his game, practiced piano..he even did homework that wasn't due for another week. He literally tried to find any reason to not do this stupid survey.   
  
His phone buzzed and he was thankful for the interruption.   
  
"Did you finish it?" Jinyoung.   
  
Youngjae threw his phone on his bed and groaned. There was no dodging this.   
  
He unzipped his bag in the most dramatic way he possibly could and fished out the paper. He slapped it onto his desk and sat down. What was the big deal? Its just a stupid survey. It was anonymous until the day of the dance. He could just fill this out and then just not go to the dance.   
  
Youngjae read through the questions and was actually surprised at some of the complex and serious questions that were listed. He expected cliche and shallow questions.   
  
He pulled out a pen and wrote his name on the top of the page and filled in his email address. He stopped and stared at the page trying to decide if he should take this seriously and answer honestly or just completely troll the quiz. He sighed and decided to answer honestly because he knew Jinyoung would be looking this over before it was turned in.   
  
He finished the survey and stared at his answers. He wondered who would match with him and if someone did why hadn't Youngjae ever noticed them before. Youngjae knew he wasn't very sociable and that he didn't do much outside of school..so it was possible that he had a match out there. Maybe it was someone he wouldn't expect just like Jackson was for Jinyoung. He smiled at this thought and carefully placed the survey back in his bag.   
  
He washed his face and then curled into bed. Before going to sleep he wrote back to Jinyoung,   
  
"Its done."   
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Youngjae was actually really excited to turn the survey in. He knew it was silly but maybe this is what he needed. Jinyoung approved of all of his answers although he told Youngjae he could have spiced up some of the answers. Jackson wished him luck and told Jinyoung to stop being so hard on him. The three of them walked into school together as usual but the pair trailed off to finalize Valentine's plans while Youngjae headed to the Cupid's Match table thats set up in the auditorium. There was a much bigger line than Youngjae expected and he couldn't help but eye a lot of his possible matches while waiting. There wasn't many that caught his eye. He tried to feign disappointment because he honestly wanted a connection. He was next in line until someone bumped and pushed him out of the way. Youngjae shoved back and the culprit turned around. Mark Tuan. Youngjae groaned.   
  
"Really, Mark? Are you ever not disgusting?" Youngjae sneered at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and turned back around to hand in a piece of paper to the cheerleaders behind the table. "You are doing Cupid's Match?"   
  
Mark glanced back at Youngjae, "Not that its any of your business but yes. It was a dare between me and some of the guys on the team. We wanted to see what completely desperate losers were actually participating," He stopped and glanced down at the paper in Youngjae's hand and let out a loud laugh, "Oh, of course you would be one of them."   
  
Youngjae glared and pushed Mark out of the way and gave his paper to the girls. He stormed away, trying to get as far as he could from Mark's laughter. He wasn't going to let Mark ruin this. Youngjae knew that no matter what that there was no chance in hell he would ever be paired up with Mark Tuan.


End file.
